(a) Field
The subject matter disclosed generally relates to methods for controlling display of portable computing devices and to portable computing devices controlling an output presented on a visual display.
(b) Related Prior Art
A tablet computer (i.e., an iPad for example) is a one-piece mobile computer, primarily operated by touchscreen (i.e., the user's finger essentially functions as the mouse and cursor, removing the need for the physical (i.e., mouse and keyboard) hardware components necessary for a desktop or laptop computer, and an onscreen, hideable virtual keyboard is integrated into the display).
As of March 2012, 31% of U.S. Internet users were reported to have a tablet, which was used mainly for viewing published content such as video and news. Portable computing device using touch screen functions are very popular these days.
Typical functions of portable computing devices are: high definition displays with anti-glare technology; wireless mobile browser functions (using 2G, 3G, 4G or WiFi); e-mail and social media devices (typically with integration apps to bring all feeds into the same view); potential cell phone functions (messaging, video calling, speakerphone or headset cell phone uses); video-teleconferencing (Skype, FaceTime, etc.), GPS satellite navigation, stills and video camera functions, photo and video viewing and editing, eBook reading and the ability to subscribe to and read daily/weekly/monthly/annual magazines, newspapers, or other periodicals, read interactive and traditional graphic novels and comic books; downloadable apps (games, education, utilities); portable media player function including the ability to watch video (both streaming and locally stored); academic readings and the like.
There is therefore a need for improved methods for controlling display of portable computing devices and for portable computing devices controlling an output presented on a visual display.